The Return of Caesar
by thegirlwholikesatvs
Summary: co-author: cammygrl. used to be about the next book but now about the return of Caesar! HAS CAMMY! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Sammy Keyes and the Night of Skulls**

**By thegirlwholikesatvs and cammygrl**

**Chapter 1: Casey**

I stood outside William Rose Junior High, waiting for Sammy. I was really nervous since today, if I didn't chicken out that is, I'm planning on asking her to the Halloween Dance at the high school. I know it seems kind of weird that I like an eighth grader but Sammy, she's…..she's different; special. And I like her a lot.

And then she walks out of the school in her usual t-shirt, jeans, and high tops. I grinned when I saw she still had that horseshoe I gave her laced in them. She was with Marissa, as usual.

Marissa points in my direction and says something to Sammy. Sammy looks where she's pointing and she waves at me. I wave back. Marissa says something to her and she blushes. My grin grows wider; she looks so cute when she blushes.

Wait….did I just say the word _cute_? Well….I guess it is true.

They walk up to me and Marissa says, "Hi, Casey!"

"Hey," I say back.

Sammy smiles and says, "Hey, Casey. What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Sammy." I say and try to avoid her question as long as I can.

Marissa smiles at me and I know now that Billy told her I was going to ask Sammy to that dance.

And my thoughts are confirmed when Marissa turns to Sammy and says, "Oh, I should probably get home. Call me later, ok? I want the details!" and then she runs off before Sammy can say a thing.

She stares at the spot where Marissa was and asks, no one in particular, "What was that all about?"

"Sammy?" I say nervously.

She looks back at me. "Yeah?"

I look down at my shoes and say, "They're having a Halloween Dance at the High School…" I glance up to see her nodding and motioning for me to continue. I take a deep breath and say, "And…I was wondering if you wanted to go…_with me_."

I glance up after a few minutes of silence to see Sammy staring at the ground and blushing. And she was _nodding! _

I grin and say, "So, yes?'

She glances up, blushes, and mumbles, "Yeah,"

"Great!" I exclaim before I can stop myself. She looks up at me and smiles, and my heart just skips a beat.

"So I'll pick you up at seven then?"

She nods. "Yeah, but pick me up at Marissa's."

My grin grows wider and I walk backwards saying, "Ok, then, bye Sammy."

She waves a little. "Bye Casey."

I impulsively shoot her a wink and then walk off feeling _really happy. Because I'm going to the dance. With Sammy Keyes. Things just couldn't get any better, could they?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: So me, thegirlwholikesatvs, will be doing Casey's POV and cammygrl will be doing Sammy's POV! So we both hope you enjoy and review this wonderful chapter by cammygrl :)_**

* * *

Sammy's POV

Marissa was acting strange from after homeroom when Billy pulled her aside and whispered something in her ear. I remember her eyes getting wide and she turned to stare at me, then she put her hands over her mouth and jumped up and down,

"Marissa, what is up with you today?" I asked later at lunch,

"Nooothing!" she sing-songed, causing me to groan. finally, the school day ended, and I grabbed my backpack and skateboard before finding Marissa, and heading outside with her,

"Hey Sammyyy...look." she pointed towards the sidewalk...Casey? What was he doing here? His school didn't get out for another 40 minutes... I waved, and Marissa whispered,

"He likesssssss youu..." I blushed and nudged her a bit,

"Stop it!" I complained, she laughed, and I saw him grin wider. We walked towards Casey, and Marissa exclaimed,

"Hi Casey!"

"Hey," he replied,

"Hey Casey! What are you doing here?" I asked,

"Hey Sammy," hm. weird...it sorta seemed like he was...avoiding my question? weird... Marissa smiled at Casey and started to back away from us,

"Oh, I should probably get home. Call me later, ok? I want the details!" what was she talking about?

"Hm. What was that all about?" I wondered to no one in particular,

"Hey Sammy?" i looked back at him,

"Yeah?"

"They're having a dance at the high school on Friday night..." he stopped and looked at me, I nodded and motioned for him to continue, "and I was wondering if you would go _with me..._" I looked down, blushed, and nodded.

he grinned, "So yes?" I glance up, blush and mumble,

"Yeah,"

"Great!" he exclaimed, I look up at him and smile.

"So I'll pick you up at seven then?" he asked, I nod,

"Yeah, but pick me up at Marissa's."

his grin grows wider as walks backwards saying,

"Ok, then, bye Sammy." I gave him a little wave,

"Bye Casey."

He winked at me, causing me to blush. I turned around, and actually _skipped _all the way home. When I got home, Grams caught me calling Marissa,

"Honestly Samantha, no hello or anything? Why are you so happy anyway?"

"Hey Marissa!" i exclaimed,

"Hey Sammy! What happened?"

"Well...um…he asked me to the high school Halloween dance..." she squealed, "oh I have to go now, my _mothers _visiting,"

"Ugh. Oh well have fun!" I said sarcastically, i hung up and flopped onto the couch,

"Hey Grams,"

"Going to a high school Halloween dance with Casey huh?" I blushed, and after finishing all of my homework, I fell asleep, thinking about how nice it would be to go to the Halloween dance with Casey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Casey**

I walked into the front door of my house and headed straight to my room. I didn't even bother calling out a greeting because Mom was gone and Heather…well, Heather wouldn't care.

"CASEYYY!" Heather screeches from what sounds like the living room. I sigh, pull out my earphones, and get up. I stand at my door, wondering if I should go or not.

"CASEY! GET OVER HERE _NOW!"_ Heather yells again. So I sigh once more and walk to the living room.

"What?" I ask tiredly once I get to the living room. And there stands Heather: hands balled into fists, jaw clenched, face an unattractive shade of red, and equally red hair in a mangled disarray. It was _not _pretty sight.

"_Casey_," she ground out through gritted teeth. "_How _could _you ask _that…_loser _to the _dance_?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "That's what this is about?" And like a ticking bomb it was only a matter of time before she exploded.

And that would be now. "_Yes! You asked out my archenemy! That loser is going to the HIGH SCHOOL DANCE with my BROTHER! I hate her! I hate YOU!"_ Ouch (not). And with those last explosive words Heather marched out of this, slamming the front door shut dramatically.

What she said didn't really bother me. I like Sammy and there's nothing Heather or anyone else can do about that. It's my decision whether I ask her to the dance or not. And I have, and she said yes. So everything's all right. Who knew it wouldn't stay that way for long?

* * *

I open up my locker and a piece of paper flutters out and lands on the floor. I bend down and pick it up. I open it and it says:

_Casey,_

_I was thinking we could hang out after school. So meet me at the mall, I'll be at the food court. 4:30, alright? See you later!_

_-Sammy_

I smiled, folded the note and put it in my pocket. That just brightened my day; I get to see Sammy! I got all the things I needed and went to class with a goofy grin on my face.

* * *

The day just seemed to fly by; one minute I'm reading the note Sammy left me and the next I'm heading to the mall to meet her.

I head to the food court and check my watch. 4:25, I'm a little early; but it shouldn't matter. I look around; trying to spot Sammy and when I finally find her what I see makes my heart stop.

And shatter.

Because I can see Sammy alright, but what I see is her kissing some guy. _I guess it does matter that I'm early, _I think bitterly. And just when I'm about to turn around and run, she notices me. She pulls away from the guy and just stares at me. I just shake my head at her; no amount of words can sum up the betrayal I feel. So I just turn around, and run. Running from my problems, it's what I do best.


	4. Chapter 4

Marissa was _still _super excited about the dance. I think Heather once heard that Casey'd invited me, because when Marissa was talking about it, Heather suddenly got _really _mad and tried to punch me.

Apparently, one of Casey's friends (his name is Kevin) invited Dot to the dance, Billy invited holly, and that snake _Danny _invited Marissa. I swear if he does anything to her, he wont live to see the rest of his life.

Anyway, I was quickly turning the numbers on my locker because I was late for class, when suddenly a note fluttered out. I caught it before it could fall to the ground and grabbed my school books. On my way to math class, I read it:

_Sammy,_

_I was just thinking about how we never get to hang out because of our schedule...so meet me at the food court at 4:20. See ya there!_

_Love, Casey_

I smiled, remembering the last time he wrote _love Casey._ at the farewell dance, _how ironic_. I thought to myself as i pocketed the note and seated myself in class.

Later at lunch, I met up with Marissa, Holly, Dot and Billy at our normal table.

"Hey Sammy!" Holly exclaimed as she sat down next to me,

"Hi Sammy! Are you free after school?" Dot asked,

"Why?" I asked curiously, hoping for some trouble.

Billy came running to our table, and Marissa casually sat down next to me, answering the question before Dot had the chance to,

"Because we were all going to meet outside after school then go to Hudson's. So can you come?" a picture of Casey immediately popped up in my head, I racked my brains for an excuse not to go.

"Um, well...I'm sorta busy." I explained, I could feel myself blushing a deep red.

"What? Why? What are you doing?" I could tell Marissa wasn't going to let me go until I gave her a good explanation.

"I'm meeting Casey at the mall." I murmured quietly. If Billy and Dot hadn't been sitting so close to me, they wouldn't have heard.

"Oh, ho ho!" Billy exclaimed, "Sammy and Casey, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"_Billy! Shut up!_ Heather's, like, 4 yards away!" he pushed my hand away and my friends were grinning like crazy, "Zip it." I glanced over at Heather nonchalantly, she was smiling evilly. What was she up to? Especially after what Billy said, she should be _fuming, _shouldn't she?

Heather had that evil grin on her face for the rest of the day, it just made me want to go over there and slap it off.

Finally, after a long day of refraining myself from hurting Heather, it was over.

I ended up going to Hudson's for a little while, only to get teased by both Hudson _and _Mikey.

At 4:10 I headed to the mall, arriving at 4:20. _Perfect timing_. I thought to myself as I walked to the food court. I leaned against the wall waiting for Casey.

It was 4:23 and Casey _still _wasn't here. _Where is he?_ I thought. The only boy that looked close to Casey's age was a boy with blonde hair, and blue eyes. He had a bright blue shirt on that brought out his eyes perfectly, and a pair of dark blue jeans.

He walked towards me, "hey." why was he talking to _me?_

"Um. Hi."

"You're Sammy Keyes, right?" I hesitated, what if he was a killer? _Don't be ridiculous, Sammy_. I thought to myself.

"Yeah, who are you, and how'd you know?" forget killer, stalker.

"I'm brad, and I know cause, well you're sorta famous." one of his hands leaned against the wall, trapping me.

He began talking to me; I found out that he went to the high school with Casey, and that he was in 9th grade, just as id guessed.

It was 4:25, and that's when _it _happened.

Everything happened so quickly, brad glanced behind him, then after smirking, he pushed me into a kiss. I gasped against his lips as his other arm circled around my waist.

Suddenly I noticed Casey, he was standing at the edge of the food court and he looked heartbroken, betrayed.

I pushed brad away, but I was too late. Casey turned and ran. Let me repeat that, _he ran._ After all of those promises he made me, something always had to mess us up, that 'something' was heather. I saw heather peeking out from a nail salon. That evil grin returned on her face, suddenly I felt mad. Angry. _Furious._ I turned toward brad,

"_What did you do that for?_" I exclaimed, he smiled a charm smile that worked so well on other girls, but not me.

"You're cute." he tossed me a wink, "I like you." that was all I could take; I raised my fist and using all of my strength, threw my fist at his face. Blood poured down from his nose, he gasped and his hands flew to his face trying to stop the blood.

I grabbed my skateboard and ran after Casey. Why does heather always have to mess things up for me? For _us?_

My love life, is _ruined._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Casey**

I skateboarded slowly towards the park-I don't want to go home yet-while brooding over one thing. Why? That's what I want to know. Why would she _kiss _that guy? Just…why?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when a car pulls up alongside the sidewalk and a girl leans out.

"Hey," she calls to me, so I stop. "Can you give me directions to the Senior Highrise?"

I hesitantly walk forward and come to a stop right next to the car.

"Uh, sure, you just g–" I'm cut off when, suddenly, a hand comes out of the open window in the backseat and the person pulls me inside the car before I even know what's happening. I'm shoved face-first onto the floor; and then panic sets in.

I've heard about all those stories on the news where the kid gets dragged into the car and is later found. Dead. I gulp; I don't want to die! I _really _don't want to die! But I can't go anywhere! The person who dragged me into the car has me pinned to the floor and I can tell they're a _lot _stronger than me. I guess the best, and only, thing to do right now is wait.

I hear the sound of the car door opening and the sound of someone…._struggling against someone. _And then I hear a girl's voice and my blood runs cold.

"Hey! Let me go!"

It's Sammy.

I feel a thump as someone pushes her to the floor right in front of me. I glance up, since we're facing each other, and look at her. She also looks up and her expression turns to one of horror.

"Casey?" she mouths disbelievingly.

I nod sadly, because right now I wish I wasn't me.

I'd rather not be Casey Acosta; the Casey who just got his heart broken and is now being kidnapped along with the heartbreaker.

But even with the odds completely against me now I have a little hope. Sammy should be able to find a way to get us both out of this.

The car comes to a stop and before I can even move a muscle, they put tape over my eyes, mouth, and then

bind my wrists. I have no hope of going anywhere anymore. They drag me out of the car and make me walk. They push me along and then stop a minute later.

I hear the sound of a door opening-the creaking hinges and the sound of it hitting the ground. Must be a door to a cellar. They push me roughly down the steps and I fall onto the cold concrete. I hear a thump next to me and guess Sammy probably fell too. The door closes and chains rattle outside, probably them securing the door.

I don't know how long I lay there but I know I don't have much of a reason to move. I'm probably gonna die here, I'll probably never see sunlight again. Just die in someone's cold basement. But why me?

"Casey?" I hear Sammy whisper from somewhere in this world of darkness.

I try to reply but the only thing I can get out because of the tape is. "Mm-hmm nm."

She says, "Oh, here, stay still."_ Like I was planning on moving._

And then a stinging sensation as the tape gets ripped off my mouth. "Ouch!" I mutter; but I'm actually relieved I'm able to speak.

"Sorry," she says. "this is going to hurt…."

And then slowly the tape comes off my eyes. I open my eyes and then blink them. At least I'm not in a world of darkness anymore.

"Thanks," I mutter.

I glance up at Sammy and see she's looking down.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly.

I just stay quiet; I'm not going to lie and say I forgive her for kissing that guy.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess!" she says.

I freeze, she's blaming herself for this? I sigh. "Sammy…this isn't your fault." I say quietly.

She looks up at me and shakes her head. "Do you know who that guy is?"

I shake my head.

She points to herself. "I do! Caesar ring a bell?"

I start to shake my head and then stop. I remember that name…from the news. It was some gang guy who kidnapped some girl and killed a guy. I remember they said there was an anonymous person who helped the police catch him.

"Yeah, so?" I say, but then right after I say it, it hits me.

"You were the person who helped the police catch him?" I ask her.

Slowly she nods and launches into the story how she was handed a girl's baby and then found out who the mother was. But the mother was missing so Sammy eventually found the mother (Lena) in Caesar's basement. She and Marissa got stuck in there and then she explained how they got him into concrete and everything.

"So now he wants revenge on me for ruining his reputation." she concludes. I take a minute to digest this whole story; which is kind of hard to do. But then I think, _It's Sammy._

I just nod and then ask the one thing that has been on my mind. "Why did you kiss that guy?"

She looks up at me, startled. "_Kissed him_? What? No! _He_ kissed _me_!"

What? I'm so confused now! "What? Ok, explain,"

She takes a deep breath. "There was a note in my locker this morning, from you, saying to meet you at the mall.

"So I go to the mall after school and you're not there. Then this guy just walks up to me and starts talking to me. One second he's talking to me and then the next he's kissing me! I push him away and then…see you there. You run off, and I punch him. I run after you, and then Caesar's dragging me into that car."

Wow, just….wow. "Well…I'm sorry for assuming the worst." I say with my gaze on the ground, embarrassed.

"I would have thought that, too, if I were you. But I'm sorry for nearly breaking your heart."

I look up at her with a sad smile and shake my head. "You did,"

She hangs her head and stares at the ground. "Sorry," she mutters quietly.

"I'm fine." I pause and look around. "But we have to get out of here."

She nods. "Let's see if there's anything that we can use."

So we stand up and start looking around for anything. _Anything. _And as we look I can't help but think, _At least if I die I won't have a broken heart._


	6. Chapter 6

I pushed even harder on my skateboard trying to catch up with Casey, in the distance, I saw a girl pulling him into a car. I gasped, it was the gangster girls, as I neared them, she grabbed me and pulled me into the car as well. I landed on my face, I looked up and gasped,

"Casey?" I asked, he nodded, suddenly we were bother being taped up with duct tape. I heard the car stop, and I was being led out. One of the two girls pushed me, I fell on my side, and I heard Casey fall next to me with an 'oof'.

I managed to tear the tape off of me, and whispered to Casey,

"Casey? Hold still. This might hurt."

The response I got? "mmm!" I tore all of the tape off him. He blinked,

"Thanks," he mutters quietly.

I look down, and can feel Casey glancing at me. Suddenly I knew what this was about, Caesar wanted revenge, he'd _kill _us. I knew that I needed to apologize to Casey for two things: this mess I got him in, and for breaking his heart. I decided to start with Caesar,

"I'm sorry," I whisper quietly. He stays quiet, not even showing any signs that he was listening.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess!" I exclaimed,

He sighs. "Sammy…this isn't your fault."

I look up at him and shake my head guiltily. "Do you know who that guy is?"

He hesitates, thinking, then finally shakes his head.

I point to myself. "I do! Caesar ring a bell?"

"Yeah, so?" he says, then smacks himself on his forehead in understanding

"You were the person who helped the police catch him?" he asks.

Slowly I nod and launch into the story of how I was handed a girl's baby and then found out who the mother was. But the mother was missing so I eventually found the mother (Lena) in Caesar's basement. Me and Marissa got stuck in there and then I finally explained how they got him into concrete and everything.

"So now he wants revenge on me for ruining his reputation." I finally conclude, feeling _extremely _guilty for getting him into this mess.

After he digested the information I gave him, he nods, and asks me a startling question, "Why did you kiss that guy?"

I look up at him, startled. _What is he talking about? _I thought, then remembered, _Brad, _time to apologize to him again, and to explain. _Why do I always get stuck in such big messes? _I thought inwardly, "Kissed him? What? No! He kissed me!"

"What? Ok Sammy. Explain please!" he demanded.

I take a deep breath, and once again launched into a story. "There was a not in my locker this morning, from you, saying to meet you at the mall.

"So I go to the mall after school and you're not there. Then this guy just walks up to me and starts talking to me. One second he's talking to me and then the next he's kissing me! I push him away and then…see you there. You run off, and I punch him. I run after you, and then Caesar's dragging me into that car."

His expression seems shocked, "Well…I'm sorry for assuming the worst." he gazed at the ground like it was the most interesting thing ever, he looks extremely embarrassed.

"I would have thought that, too, if I were you. But I'm sorry for nearly breaking you heart." I apologized

He looks up at me, and I almost melt in his sad, chocolaty eyes, "You did," it's no wonder he ran,

It was my turn to look at the ground, I picked at the rubber at my hightops and mutter, "Sorry."

"I'm fine." I look up at him to find him looking at our surroundings. "But we have to get out of here."

I nod ecstatically, "Let's see if there's anything that we can use," I suddenly knew we needed a full-proof plan. And as we look I can't help but hope, that if we can get out of here, everything will be ok between me and Casey.

**Hey this is cammygrl here! I just wanted 2 say, that ****thegirlwholikesatvs ****and I, were planning on writing about the next book…but its sorta turning into more of a **_**caesars return **_**fanfic, and we know that. And even though its turning out different, and our writing isn't **_**perfect, **_**and not WVD, we hope that you still enjoy our story, thanx!**

**Disclaimer: WVD owns everyone (except brad) in this story.**


End file.
